


Look a little closer and Think a little harder.

by PastelJellyfishGuts



Series: Sherlock Midoriya AU [1]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I'll be putting warnings for it, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is Obsessive, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya izuku can be seen as autistic if that's how he comes off, Morally Ambiguous Midoriya Izuku, Morally Grey Midoriya Izuku, Possibly OOC midoriya, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Weapons, but in an oblivious way, but maybe a bit more, but not really since he's like 14 at the start, he can also be seen as an oblivious asshole, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelJellyfishGuts/pseuds/PastelJellyfishGuts
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is Sherlock Holmes, and kind of follows canon.Just me writing what I want that happens to be in the BBC Sherlock AU.I... think this might be my main fic??but it probably won't be, idk.





	1. Dragons

Izuku woke up and stumbled over to the kitchen. He needed to check on that severed head he’d left in the fridge two weeks ago 

In the kitchen, dressed in a robe and quite awake by now, he opened the fridge and gently placed the head on the table. After he’d finished taking samples of the tissue and blood, he wrapped the head back up nice and snug then put it back in his fridge. 

He then started making two cups of tea, one with milk and two sugars and one with just milk and a spoonful of sweetener. He placed them on his living room table then stood in front of the door reading the latest news, turning on his playlist for relaxing music. 

After a moment, there was a knock and he opened the door and let Detective Tsukauchi in. 

The moment he met eyes on Tsukauchi, they gleamed as he quickly ushered him in.“Hello- now tell me about the breakthrough. I’m quite curious as to how that went, go on,” 

Tsukauchi simply chuckled, used to this, before taking the cup from the table and a seat, beginning to explain what had happened over the last few days at the police station. 

* * *

_ Izuku never admired heroes. _

_ Well...that’s not entirely correct. _

_ He never admired heroes the way everyone else seemed to. _

_ He didn’t gush over their latest fights or about how cool they were. They were just people with jobs that happened to be publicly broadcasted for some reason, but that didn’t mean he disliked them. _

_ To him they felt more like the Janitors of the world. Always cleaning up the messes of the people who worked there, never fully being appreciated to the extent in which they needed to be and generally considered something along the lines of not exactly human. _

_ Whether that was treating them less than human, or something more , Izuku didn’t really think it mattered. _

_ Now , that didn’t necessarily mean that he didn’t want to be a hero, it was just that the idea of fighting villains publicly whilst press gathered around wasn’t really what he was going for , and neither was he sure about going underground, but he appreciated them. They were all interesting and their quirks were also something that he loved studying. _

_ He also knew that he wouldn’t be accepted by people as a hero because he was quirkless , but he thought that didn’t particularly matter as much. _

_ Just because he was quirkless it didn’t mean that he was incapable of eating, moving, thinking, breathing, or generally functioning as your average human being. That seemed to be a common misconception between a lot of the quirked people, which was strange because he really would’ve thought that they would be smarter than that, but then again, maybe the general human population were just stupid. _

_ It was like if most of the population had a weapon, a mobile device or were permanently wearing some sort of strange clothing and he was one of the few who didn’t have consistent access to any of those. _

_ It doesn’t mean that he was worthless or useless, it simply meant that he didn’t have something which could (quite frankly) be easily replicated. _

* * *

“So, what happened with the child?” Midoriya questioned. 

Tsukauchi attempted to smile, but his eyes had given up. He took a deep breath before answering, “He... will need a lot of help.” 

Midoriya didn’t say anything. 

Tsukauchi felt an ache thinking of the child of that day. He had been abused badly to the point of being unable to endure human contact at all. It broke his heart. 

When he looked up, he was caught off guard by Midoriya reading a book. 

“Uh... Midoriya?” 

“Yes?” 

“What are you doing...?” 

There’s a moment of silence before Midoriya answered. 

“I’m reading.” 

“Yes, I can see that.” 

He huffs before explaining, “I got bored of the conversation and I thought you might need some time because you did the thing with your face, so I’m reading.” 

Tsukauchi sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing harshly. 

“Right. This is what you were always like.” He muttered. 

“Take a break Detective, you can use the couch. I have no doubt that working on the case has tired you out.” Midoriya told him as he walked out of the room, still reading. “You can watch the television if you would like to.” 

Tsukauchi sighed before placing his cup down on the table and heading over to the couch. He relaxed in the softness and sighed, feeling a headache coming on. 

The soft music coming from the kitchen calmed his nerves and distracted him from the thoughts on the investigation. 

Eventually he falls asleep. 


	2. Fucking Snoops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukauchi looks for a roommate, and Midoriya sulks.

He wakes up around an hour later to a loud mechanical roar. 

“Wha- “ 

He sat up and groaned, rubbing his forehead and blinking the sleep from his eyes as he tried to remember what was going on. 

When he finally remembered where he was, he noticed someone sitting next to him. It was Midoriya, casually sipping some tea as they read some sort of article on his phone. 

Tsukauchi stared for a moment before asking, “Is that my phone?” 

“...Yes.” 

“I’m not even going to ask anymore.” 

“Mm.” 

There were a few minutes of silence before Midoriya told him that if he wanted some tea, he could go to the kitchen to pour some for himself. 

He responded with a grunt and lifted himself off the couch. Drearily walking over to the kitchen, he spotted a kettle and a cup, and poured himself some tea, desperately trying to ignore the strangely coloured liquids sitting in flasks and containers on the kitchen table. 

When he walked back, his curiosity got the better of him and he asked about the... 'Experiment' in the kitchen. 

“So... what are all the liquids about?” 

“I need a roommate.” 

“What?” 

“Ms Kayama raised the rent for this apartment yesterday, I can’t afford it. I need a roommate to share this place with. If you find someone, I’ll be at the lab at four pm ‘till ten pm. ” 

“Wait. A Roommate?” 

“Right now, it’s eleven am, so you have five hours to look for them. I’ll see you later.” 

Tsukauchi stared at the child. 

“So, you want me to find a roommate, for _you_ of all people in five hours?” 

“It’ll be less if you don’t leave now. Besides, I'm not picky”

"Yeah. They're not the problem here." Tsukauchi muttered under his breath.

There was a moment where neither of them spoke, before Midoriya said, "Think of it as paying back the favours.” 

Tsukauchi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and he looked up. 

Midoriya had moved onto the laptop and was sitting on the wooden floor typing furiously as he mumbled incoherently. 

“Um... Midoriya?” After a few minutes had passed, he gave up and finished his tea. He then stood up to leave and headed to the door. He tried one last time. 

“Midoriya, I’m leaving,” he spoke at the entrance, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. 

No response. 

_ Well, that was probably the most I could ever get out of him for now. _

And he walked out of the apartment, gently closing the door behind him. 

* * *

_“wait, please! I promise this is the last time I’ll do anything like this! I just need the money,” the man begs. _

_There's a moment of consideration before girl swings her bat and the man collapses before her. _

_“That’s what you said last time.” are the only words that come out of her mouth before All Might shows up. _

* * *

Midoriya watches him walk to his car, scanning the surrounding area, taking in every detail for a few minutes, even after Detective Tsukauchi had driven away. 

_ Someone was listening. _

He had noticed that the cameras were spending three quarters of a second longer on his apartment than they usually did an there was probably a microphone hidden in his apartment. 

He lazily walks back into the living room and falls on the couch with a heavy thump. He turns on the TV and flicks through the channels until he finds a show about... dragons. Yeah sure, Seems boring enough. 

And for the next three hours, he watched a show about how dragons are actually real and have simply never been sighted. They were the ramblings of a madman. Although the part about the reson for their existence seemed interesting enough. _Ha, made of human biological matter. That'd be highly unlikely. _Why they allowed this show on TV, Midoriya didn’t know. 

_ I hope __this bores __you, you fuck. Ruining a perfectly good afternoon for some information about the Private Consultant. Well, you’re not getting anything now. _

He spent the next hour sulking about his spoilt afternoon. 


	3. You can fake your face, but not your Identity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have changed some of the relationship tags because i have realised that I never really planned the Tsukauchi and Toshinori thing an it kind of just,, happened.  
Nothing much will change though, and this isn't really a shippy work.

After he’d gotten bored of brooding, he stands up, washes himself and runs black coloured wax through his hair. Satisfied, he washes his hands of the remaining wax and gets dressed into an appropriate outdoor outfit consisting mostly of a cotton green turtleneck, a three-piece suit, a pair of white socks and a pair of Oxfords. They had to be able to handle the worst about each other, sure, but that was no excuse to show up in a bathrobe. 

He puts on a thin layer of concealer, foundation and light contouring to hide his freckles and sharpen his cheekbones a slight bit, courtesy of the listener, since he honestly doubts that they put a camera in his bathroom unless they were really desperate. He pairs the getup with brown contact lenses and heads over to the entrance. As he pulls on his coat from the hanger and he checks for all the things that he might need in case of an emergency. Once he’s convinced he has everything, he wears his glasses. The big obnoxious ones that look plain, yet take away the attention from most of his face. 

Opening the door, he gives a quick glance for any noticeable people and locks his house door regardless. He briskly walks out of his apartment towards the train station, on his way to the lab. He’d be early, but that would only be to the benefit of Tsukauchi. In case he finds a roommate much quicker than he thought. 

* * *

_ When she was 13, she learnt that Vigilantism comes with risks from all sides. Not just the Villains and heroes, but from everyone. Civilians. Other Vigilantes. Everyone. Even your own parents are liable to turn against you. _

_ She was foolish to assume that it would be a big deal. That they would understand. Of course they wouldn’t. That’s why they’re going to leave her. _

_ So she lies. She hides her fingerprints, her marks and her Identity. She lies to everyone so she can keep herself safe. _

_ No one can know the truth. _

* * *

  


Tsukauchi sighs as he stops at a red light and lightly hits his head on the top of the driving wheel. 

_ Midoriya wanted him to find a roommate in the next 5- no 4 hours? That’s ridiculous! _

The light turns green and as he gets to the closer to the police station, he sees a girl in front talking with... Toshinori in his Hero form? The girl looks familiar. He pulls over almost immediately, barely keeping in mind the other cars. He stops next to Toshinori and rolls the window down and greets them both with a smile and a “How are you two doing?” If there’s a sharp tightness to his voice, the girl doesn’t seem to notice but Yagi does. He does and he’s uncomfortable. Good. 

If he’s parading around as All Might, that means that he’s probably got the press on his tail and his time is running out. Tsukauchi quickly signals to him to leave as soon as possible, and after giving a quick nod of farewell, he drives away. 

He parks in the police parking lot and gets out of the car, at which moment Toshinori decides to walk out of the back entrance to nervously greet him. 

“Ah, hi! Tsukauchi! Long time since I’ve last seen you... you’ve been busy, huh?” Toshinori’s already stiff and wringing his hands. A part of him wants to give him a hug but it never does any good, so he decides to try and steel himself and pin him with a cold glare. 

“What the hell do you think you were doing?” he asks, attempting to be harsh, but just sounding tired and just a little too scared for it to work. 

Toshinori immediately softens and the tensing isn’t fully gone, but he wraps his lanky arms around Tsukauchi in a hug and he gives in to the warmth. 

So much for not giving him a hug.

He can’t be apathetic, or reprimanding. Not to Toshinori. Not to his best friend. 

So he’ll be supportive. Whenever he can. He’ll hope that it would be enough. And he’ll get older and stop throwing himself into danger. He’ll stop getting worse. 

He knows it a lie. Midoriya would say that it’s a stupid thing to do, to lie to himself, but he needs it. If just for today. 

And in the quiet parking lot, exhausted and drained, he lets out a quiet sob. 


	4. Chapter Will be deleted in a month or so

I have edited the chapters as a last minute change to the plot and structure, you could probably go on without reading the previous chapters but I would recommend that you do because some povs have been added.

If you aren't bothered to read, the main thing is that Midnight has now taken the role of Ms Hudson

I will delete this chapter in a month or so. and I will start posting properly again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comment down below and if you didn't comment why and what I could do better!


End file.
